This invention relates to a mount rack frame for storing computer related devices such as servers, hubs, switches and routers. More particularly this invention relates to a mount rack frame with congruently aligned apertures for connecting plates, horizontal length adjustment, and vertically attaching two individual modular rigid support structures. Connecting brackets simultaneously attach to the devices and the mount rack frame, thereby effectively stacking them within the frame without shelves.
The prior art discloses cabinets for storage of computer related device which are expensive and cumbersome. They also require humidity and temperature controls because of their non-ventilated interior environment. Prior art storage structures also lack flexibility for adjusting the horizontal dimension of the mount rack frame whenever devices deviate from standard horizontal dimensions. Furthermore, because these prior art storage structures are not modular, they cannot stack vertically upon each other in an interchangeable manner. Prior art storage structures also do not exhibit reversibly attached rack bases by which the mount rack frame moves across a flat horizontal surface such as a floor.
The current mount rack frame solves these problems in an economical manner. With partially elliptical apertures and appropriate mechanical fasteners, the horizontal dimension within a standard mount rack frame is easily manually adjustable. The current mount rack frame is also lighter in weight, less expensive and easily assembled from interchangeable rigid components. If mobility is desired, each mount rack frame reversibly attaches to a rack base which includes wheels or coasters.
The current mount rack frame comprises numerous prototypes with dimensions which conform to standardized measurements (as well as multiples thereof) of the computer device industry. Because the mount rack frame is modular, one modular unit can vertically stack upon another modular unit which rests upon either the rack base or directly upon the flat horizontal surface.